martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Golden Sword
Duke Golden sword was a powerful individual and is around 10,000 years old and was highly famous and a prominent figure within the Ancient Phoenix Clan Headquarters. To be more specific, he was a successor of an important position at headquarters - Disciplinary Elder. Introduction Duke Golden Sword was the captain of the Disciplinary Enforcement Division and also the successor to be the next Disciplinary Elder. The Disciplinary Enforcement Division was a troop directly subordinate to the Disciplinary Elder. They were equal to the Nine Furnace Divine Kingdom’s Nine Furnace Guard. They wielded the authority of enforcing laws and their power and influence was terrifyingly great. In the Disciplinary Enforcement Division, every single member was a peak master that excelled in combat. The Disciplinary Enforcement Division were treated exceedingly well and were provided with many, many resources. Envoy Duke Golden Sword himself was a combat freak. His comprehension of Laws was ordinary, but in terms of actual combat, his talent was terrifying. It was also because of this point that he was able to become the Disciplinary Elder successor. After all, in a true battle, what decided victory or defeat was actual combat strength. Comprehension of Laws was only an indicator of one’s future potential and accomplishments. If one had great attainments in Laws, it was still useless if they couldn’t defeat someone else. True combat strength had always been the point of pride for Envoy Duke Golden Sword. During his own rookie smelting trial, he had gone through the Illusionary God Combat Array and had killed over 600 individuals. This result was enough to shock and awe the trial site guardian at the time! Personality Envoy Duke Golden Sword himself was originally a genius of combat. In terms of comprehension of Laws, he was nothing but an amateur. It was because of this reason that he was mocked by those geniuses who excelled in Laws, but he didn’t mind those jokes. After all, strength was the only truth. If your comprehension of Laws was high but you still couldn’t defeat someone else in battle, just what use was it? Thus, he had a deep appreciation for those geniuses that had similar characteristics to him. Appearance Of these two envoys, the man was extremely tall and he wore a red set of armor. His figure was commanding and grand. His stature and build is roughly at the average martial artist. Quotes * (To Blackwood, casually speaking) “Hahaha, Blackwood, it’s already been 3000 years since we last met, right? You came to Atlas World’s Fire Spirit Star to cultivate, but our ambitions have always been different. Me and Sweetyfox here have always wanted to serve the clan from within and hold positions. From Protectors, we will become Elders and continue trying to crawl upwards. If we can become Vice Patriarchs then even our laughs in our dreams will wake you up. As for you, you have wholeheartedly committed your life to cultivation. I’m afraid that your cultivation has already surpassed ours now!”Chapter 1009 – Headquarters Envoy * (As soon as Envoy Duke Golden Sword spoke, he also promised three drops of phoenix heart blood. That was the same as 150 drops of phoenix plume blood) “Haha, Elder Sun, you are being far too humble. What do you mean just a bit gifted? That is actually an amazing accomplishment! Lin Ming, right? You’re not bad. In fact, you’re very much to my liking! During this Ancient Phoenix smelting trial, me and Sweetyfox will be staying at Fire Spirit Star for a while. I look forwards to your performance in the Illusionary God Combat Array. I don’t really care at all about how well you do in the 18 Hells of Flame, but you must slaughter at least 600 people within the Illusionary God Combat Array! If you can kill 600 people, then I will take responsibility and reward you with three drops of phoenix heart blood!”Chapter 1013 – Illusionary God Combat Array * (To Monarch Sweetyfox, becoming interested) "One’s true ability can only be seen in the heat of combat. That is the only strength that matters. This boy is exactly to my tastes. This time I will definitely give him some pointers. Perhaps in the future I can transfer him to my Disciplinary Enforcement Division."Chapter 1015 – The Origin of Burning Heat Trivia * Successor Disciplinary Elder * From the Golden Family in the Ancient Phoenix Clan * Married woman from the Huo Family References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Male Category:Crimson Light World Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Divine Realm